3. Offensive strategy
III Offensive strategy 1 Generally in war the best policy is to take as much as possible intactc; to ruin it is inferior to this. 2 To capture the enemys pos structures is better that to destroy them; to take intact a battleship, a cruiser or a frigate is better than to destroy them. 3 For to win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the acme of skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the acme of skill. 4 Thus, what is of supreme importance in war is to attack the enemy's strategy; 5 Next best is to disrupt his alliances; 6 The next best is to attack his fleets. 7 The worst policy is to attack targets that do not get you forward. 8 To prepare fleet and pilots and move them into position for war takes time. To prepare to take down sovereign system requires lot more time. 9 If the commander is unable to control his impatience and orders his fleet to swarm enemy stronghold like wasps, one third of them will be killed by enemy fleets without succeeding to break it. Such is the calamity of these attacks. 10 Thus, those skilled in war subdue the enemy's fleet without losses. They capture their sovereign systems without major losses and collapsing his empire without protracted operations. 11 Your aim must be to take all-in-galaxy as intact as possible. Thus your fleets are not worn out and your gains will be great. This is the art of offensive strategy. 12 Condequently, the art of using ships is this: When ten to the enemy's one, surround him; 13 When five times his strenght, attack him; 14 If double his strenght, divide him. 15 If equally matched you may engage him. 16 If weaker numerically, be capable of withdrawing; 17 And if in all respects unequal, be capable of eluding him, for a small force is but booty for one more powerful. 18 Now the commander is the protector of the sovereign. If this protection is all-embracing, the sovereign will surely be strong; if defective, the sovereign will certainly be weak. 19 Now there are three ways in which a ruler can bring misfortune upon his armed forces: 20 When ignorant that the fleet should not jump on next system, to order an jump or ignorant that it should not retreat, to order retreatment. this is described as 'hobbling the fleet'. 21 When ignorant of military affairs, to participate in their administration. This causes officers to be perplexed. 22 When ignorant of command problems to share in the exercise of responsibilities. This engenders doupts in the minds of the officers. 23 If the armed forces are confused and suspicious, neighbouring sovereigns will cause trouble. This is what is meant by the saying: 'A confused fleet leads to another's victory'. 24 Now there are five circumstances in which victory may be predicted: 25 He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot will be victorious. 26 He who understands how to use both large and small forces will be victorious. 27 He whose ranks are united in purpose will be victorious. 28 He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not, will be victorious. 29 He whose commanders are able and not interfered with by the bureaucracy will be victorious. 30 It is in these five matters that the way to victory is known. 31 Therefore I say: 'Know the enemy and know yourself; in a hundred battles you will never be in peril. 32 When ignorant of the enemy but know yourself, your chances of winning or losing are equal. 33 If ignorant both of your enemy and yourself, you are certain in every battle to be in peril.' Dark_Midgard_Database_Wiki